On The Battlefield of Revenge
by Solstice Seraph
Summary: This is basically an Alternate Universe Resident Evil fic. I don't own Resident Evil or Capcom, I just enjoy the series. Hopefully, I will have more chapters to boot. Anyway, I hope everyone will enjoy this fic when they read it.


This is my first fanfic to upload to the site. I figured I would do Resident Evil, basically an alternate universe type, well, in Leon's place, anyway. Anyway, I don't own Resident Evil or Capcom, and I enjoy the series. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. I will have more chapters in the future, so thanks again.

Chapter -1-

An arrow pierced my elbow, causing my grip to loosen greatly. It seemed as though my life literally hung by a thread. Blood slithered down my arm, soaking my clothing. As I attempted to pull myself up, pain shot through my arm, and my grip loosened further. My wincing caused my body to shake.

Pulling the arrow out now would endanger my life further. I took the mission because I needed the money, my girlfriend was eight months pregnant and I wanted to be there when she was giving birth. The way things were going now, my life was going to be ended, and I was helpless to do anything.

The only reason I chose the mission was to get the money needed, my girlfriend was moving in within in the month, and when I returned, I would propose to her. But, she knew of the dangers, and I knew the job was incredibly foolish, but the pay was extremely good. It was something I needed, if I was going to be supporting a family. Pain and the sound of skin ripping tore me from my thoughts.

My arm from the elbow up fell as I did, twitching slightly as it hit the ground. I, however, fell into one of the tents below on a mattress-less bed frame, cracking the back of my head open. The wounds seemed to have killed me and the last I could remember and feel, before I slipped into an unconscious state, was a hand and an injection.

When I did wake, it seemed as though my arm had grown back or had been reattached. Pain did shoot through it, but it seemed to last for a few seconds. I tapped against the glass of my encasing and began to wonder about the strength of it. It occurred to me that they expected me to break out. And, I did just what they had expected.

The glass shattered outward and onto the floor, breaking into several pieces, the thick watery liquid poured out onto the ground and spread quickly. I stepped out and carefully, avoiding the pieces of glass that had spread on the floor as the liquid had pushed them away from where I had been standing.

As I stepped over toward one of the bloody lockers, I pulled a clean towel from it and dried off. My clothing had been placed neatly inside, and it irked me. Were these creatures smarter then I thought? I shrugged the thought off and slipped into my fatigues, and adjusted the knife that lay next to my right shoulder.

They had gotten rid of my handgun and rifle.

Glass crunched underfoot as I stepped over to the doorway that led away from the room and into the hallway. I slipped my head out of the threshold and glanced down either corridor, making sure they were clear.

The moment I stepped out, though, something jumped onto my back again knocked me to the floor, taking the time to throw a well-aimed blow to the back of my head, causing me to slip once more into my unconscious state.

Although, when I came to, my radio crackled and Jeremy's voice broke over the static. I wasn't ready to listen, my head hurt too much for me to even want to lift a finger. After my mind began to collect itself, I reached down and lifted and waited for my buddy to complete his string of curses before I spoke into the radio.

"Listen, Jeremy, I can't talk right now. I gotta lot of fucking stuff to do. I'll talk to you later when I get into a much safer place." I turned the radio off and reattached it to my belt and scanned the area surrounding me. Back to where I started.

As ill-equipped as I was, I wasn't going to be able to defend myself really well. I needed to make it my priority to find better weapons, or at least a weapon with range. As primitive as this village was, it wasn't going to be easy, but I knew they had farming tools, they would become useful in range, for a while…

The ones I had killed before seemed to have been replaced by others. What I learned in Raccoon City about the outbreak, and the undead, I knew they were finally dead by the blood that had pooled under them.

The same counted with the villagers.

The first home I came to, I climbed onto the roof as quietly as I possibly could, and crawled along the shingles, coming across the drop-off point of the rooftop. I flipped onto the ground below and snuck past the nearest home. However, I stepped onto a branch that had fallen, alerting a nearby villager, pulling him away from his stack of hay.

Ah, the pleasure of strength came along with the agony of pain when it came to the 'Las Plagas'.

I grabbed the pitchfork as the prongs were thrusted at me, broke the handle, pulling the broken end that held the prongs toward my person. I then pushed the splintered handle into the man's abdomen, but it didn't phase him.

He began to pull it from his skin and, when he removed it, he swung it at me, causing it to strike me in the face. I spun around and fell a bit backward, using a nearby shed to stop myself from falling. I wiped the blood that had begun dripping down my cheek, and winced as sweat had begun to mix into my open wound.

As the villager reached forward and lifted me by the head, I twisted out of his arms, kicked him in the abdomen, causing him to reel back and I ran forward, stopping just before him, bringing my right heel behind me. My heel connected with the villager's head, knocking it off and onto the ground. His body dropped and blood began to pool out and away from where the decapitation had occurred.

From the body, I ran for the nearest home that my sights had been locked onto. I jumped in through the window and bounded upstairs. At the top of the stairs, I stopped for a moment, my eyes shifted on the shotgun that lay against the wall. I lifted it quickly, and sighed, it was better then nothing.

I rummaged through the bookcase and found a box of shells and slid them into my pocket. I had what I need for now. However, the sound of a chainsaw tore my thoughts and my gaze drifted downstairs.

The door had been cut and kicked in, the pieces dropped to the ground as I waited at the top of the stairs. It was either me or the one who had begun to ascend the stair case and walk toward me, flailing his weapon about.

I aimed for the head and shot, but it only caused the villager to take a handful of steps back before regaining his composure. I sighed and fired until I noticed that he had dropped back and onto the staircase, his blood had begun to pool under his body and began to drip down the staircase.

I stepped away from the fallen body and jumped onto the railing of the staircase and made my way out into the village. The villagers had grabbed their own means of attacking me, mainly pitchforks, dynamite, sickles and a few hand axes. It didn't matter, though, when my left arm began to quiver, and I dropped to my knees.

It wasn't long before my skin had split, tearing up to my elbow, exposing the bone underneath. It began to grow outward, and began to form a blade of bone that had begun to harden. After my arm had finished it's mutation, I pulled my knife and tapped it sharply against the blade. Strangely enough, it didn't hurt. That was somewhat of a relief...

I started for the church and managed to make it to it, but the door was locked, I had no way of getting in as I stood now. I stepped away from the door and shifted my gaze toward the tower. It was then that I had caught sight of the pathway that led by and past it. I glanced back to the door and noted the symbol that lay on it. It was... interesting.

I led myself away from the church's door and threshold and toward the trail. As I continued on the pathway, I came across a group of the villagers. The one that seemed to lead the group started his chainsaw, and began to walk toward me, flailing the weapon about much like the one I had fought before. However, as I went to attack as it drew closer, I was dropped to my knees from the throbbing pain that had built in my arm.

Something wanted me dead on the spot. I needed to live. Luckily, I had drawn my knife from before and brought it up to block the blow that had been thrown at me. As the metal began to rattle against my bone and the metal of my knife, I began to black out and before I could do anything else, I had fallen at the villager's feet, unconscious.

-End-


End file.
